


His Truth Untold

by Kpoptive



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptive/pseuds/Kpoptive
Summary: As a gift for a reader, a second part shall be added soon!





	His Truth Untold

The glass of his heart shattered as he watched her retreating figure. The steel mask he once wore fell off his cheeks with the tears she caused, hitting the ground with sharp sounds with his sobs. His eyes burned as if there were thorns in his eyes, the flowers missing. He stayed in his spot on the bench of the place she once called her paradise. The garden she called the home to their love, now abandoned. The wind blew his dark out of his face as it also blew cherry blossoms in the air. They flowed to the ground, some petals disconnected from each other. The sky was a beautiful painting of colours arranging from pinks, oranges, purples. His sobs echo throughout the pathway of trees. It rained the blossoms, they covered the ground as she fell out of sight.

He stayed at the rusted bench, his eyes stained the pain filled red, his hands covered his face as he heard the thud of the box hitting the ground as he bumped it. The painful moment that had just happened kept flashing in his mind.

He pushed her hair behind her ear as she looked down, flustered at the action. He smiled brightly as she looked at him with what he thought was the feeling he had for her. He took a deep breath and slowly took out the box from his pocket, and the moment he saw her eyes land on it he knew what was about to happen, he could already feel his eyes burn and chest hurt at the look in her eyes. She immediately stood, knocking the box out of his hand as it landed on the bench. Her stuttered words made all the years with her together meaningless, he felt as if he were just shot directly in the heart as she spoke.

“I- I can’t be with you anymore– I was using you– I don’t love you, Jin.”

She didn't bother to look back as her heels clicked against the cracked pavement path. The wind began to pick itself up, leaving the bitter cold with him.

He was oblivious to the sound of another pair of shoes. The box being picked up had gotten his attention as he looked up. You stood there, holding the box, and you felt your heart swelling for the crying stranger.

He didn't bother to wipe his tears as he stood quickly, beginning to leave. He attempted to put the steel mask he once had on, but the feeling of you grabbing his wrist made him unable. The warmth that ran through his arm surprised him as he turned back to you. You used all of your strength to pull him towards you as you wrapped your arms around him, an awkward attempt to comfort the stranger.

He was still for a long while, his breathing hitched at the sudden embrace. The flowers hit the two of you, but they didn't break apart like before, the soft petals stayed together as if they refused to let go of each other.

You were about to pull away but you felt the shaking from him. His sobs once again breaking from him, his body shaking against you. You felt yourself hold the stranger tighter, never letting go.

You took yourself captive with thoughts of this man, a stranger captive in a garden bloomed with loneliness, the broken pieces of a facade on the ground. You told yourself, you were going to take this untold garden and turn it into a magic shop.

**Author's Note:**

> As a gift for a reader, a second part shall be added soon!


End file.
